Moi, jaloux? Et alors?
by lulu59
Summary: Mais pourquoi notre cher Fayot a eu cette réaction quand Julie a pointé du doigt Jean-Luc. C'est un Comboine, désolée je suis nulle en résumé.


Moi, jaloux? Et alors?

Je rejoins Cyril tout en le frôlant, c'est mon petit plaisir que je peux faire sans que les autres le remarquent. Je fais mon fayot comme d'habitude puis une fois que j'ai fini Cyril demande aux invitées s'ils me connaissent. Quand arrive le tour de Julie Ferrier, je sens déjà qu'elle va répondre de travers vu le regard qu'elle lui lance depuis qu'elle est arrivée sur le plateau.

_- Oui mais moi je préfère, dit-elle en le montrant du doigt._  
_- Qui? demanda Cyril._  
_- Jean-Luc, répondit Enora à sa place._  
_- Ouais mais on n'est pas là dedans, déclarai-je._

Je sais qu'on fait style de ne pas m'avoir entendu. Jean-Luc est mal à l'aise suite ça mais il joue le jeu quand même pour ne pas qu'on se fasse griller tandis que moi, un sentiment de possessivité me prend. Je la fusille du regard ce qui la surprend un petit peu. Cyril lui s'amuse de ça à mon détriment. Je tente de me calmer malgré les remarques des autres. Je commence ma chronique tout en la surveillant du regard mais elle continue son manège. J'ai envie de la tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. On ne regarde pas mon mec comme ça sans en payer le prix.

- Suffit! m'exclamai-je en colère.

Un silence s'installe sur le plateau, plus personne ne bouge suite à ma colère. C'est la première fois qu'ils me voient si en colère mais je n'en peux plus de la façon qu'elle le regarde. Déjà que la dernière fois quand c'était Jean-Luc qui présentait c'était limite.

_- Quel est le problème? m'interrogea Cyril._  
_- Mon problème? Tu me demandes quel est mon problème? C'est simple, c'est notre invitée Julie Ferrier, rétorquai-je._  
_- Qu'a-t-elle fait? dit-il avec crédulité._  
_- Ce qu'elle a fait? Mais je vais te le dire! Elle n'a pas à le regarder comme ça! m'écriai-je._  
_- Cam', calme-toi, dit-il._  
_- Je ne me calmerai pas! Elle n'a pas à te regarder comme ça! Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre, lançai-je. _  
_- Vous...Toi...Lui...balbutia Cyril._  
_- J'aime quand tu es jaloux, déclara mon amour._  
_- Je ne suis pas jaloux! boudai-je._

Il me sourit en sachant que je mens. Et oui contrairement à lui, je suis hyper jaloux quand on s'approche de lui où qu'on le drague comme maintenant et le pire dans tout ça c'est que cela l'amuse fortement.

_- Tu nous montres l'enfant du star de la soirée, réclama-t-il._  
_- Et si je n'ai pas envie, répondis-je tout en le regardant._  
_- Fait pas le rabat-joie. Je sais que tu es fier de ton enfant de star, me dit Jean-Luc._

Il me connait bien trop même contrairement à moi, j'ai encore du mal à le déchiffrer mais j'arrive quand même à savoir quand ça ne va pas.

_- T'as gagné cette fois-ci mais cela n'empêche pas que si elle continue à te regarder comme ça, je la tue, menaçai-je._  
_- Oui, oui, on a compris, déclara l'homme de ma vie._

J'ose un regard vers les autres et je constate qu'ils n'ont pas bougé d'un poil. Je vois que Cyril nous regarde tour à tour comme pour croire ce qu'il a compris. Je lance mon enfant de star. Le public rigole ce qui détend l'atmosphère qui était devenue pesante à cause de moi et de ma jalousie. Puis je finis ma chronique avec l'homme le moins sportif du monde. Puis au lieu de partir, je m'installe à ses côtés pour le reste de l'émission même si c'est pour quelques minutes. Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille pour lui montrer que je ne rigolai pas en parlant de Jean-Luc et moi. Cyril rend l'antenne comme d'habitude, il se dirige vers Julie Ferrier pour s'excuser de mon comportement. Elle les accepte puis elle part la première du plateau tandis que nous, on se dirige vers la pièce principale pour faire le debriefing sur l'émission. On arrive les derniers car j'en ai profité pour l'embrasser possessivement. Jean-Luc s'installe sur une des chaises, je veux m'asseoir à ses côtés mais il m'attrape par la taille pour que je m'assois sur ses genoux.

_- On n'a plus à nous cacher grâce à ta jalousie, ironisa-t-il._  
_- Elle n'avait pas à te regarder comme ça, déjà que la dernière fois c'était limite, rétorquai-je._  
_- Donc, vous êtes ensemble, nous interrompit Enora._  
_- Non, Camille aime faire une crise de jalousie pour le fun, rétorqua mon bébé._  
_- Jean-Luc! nous exclamons Cyril et moi._  
_- Bah quoi, elle dit une évidence, répondit-il._  
_- Elle est choquée comme tout le monde ici présent dans la pièce mais je suis content pour vous. Je voyais bien que tu étais devenu plus joyeux qu'avant et cela me fait plaisir, expliqua Cyril._  
_- Merci, répondit Jean-Luc avec soulagement._

Je sais qu'il avait peur que son meilleur ami le juge sur notre relation car on a quand même une différence d'âge de 11 ans. C'est ça au début qui coinçait avec Jean-Luc mais il a dépassé ça maintenant.

_- Par contre, Camille tu as beau être mon ami mais Jean-Luc est mon meilleur ami donc tu le blesses, je te tue compris, menaça Cyril._  
_- Cyril! s'exclama Jean-Luc outré qu'il fasse ça._  
_- N'as-tu pas fait la même chose avec Bertrand, par hasard, rétorqua Cyril._  
_- Je ne vois pas de quoi est-ce que tu parles, déclara l'amour de ma vie avec innocence._  
_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Cyril, je l'aime trop pour le blesser, le rassurai-je._  
_- Bien, rentrez chez vous et profitez de votre soirée, termina Cyril en nous faisant un clin d'œil._

On quitte tous le studio, je prends sa main tout comme Bertrand avec Cyril. On les écoute tout les deux se chamailler par rapport à leurs menaces sur nous cela nous fait rire. Puis on se quitte tout en se programmant une sortie à 4 pour le week-end.

The Fin.


End file.
